In pneumatic tires provided with a block type tread pattern comprising a number of blocks, uneven wear, e.g. so called heel/toe wear, shoulder wear and the like is liable to occur. The heel/toe wear is an uneven wear between the heel and toe or the rear and front edges of the blocks. The shoulder wear is an uneven wear between the tread crown region and tread shoulder region, in which the wear is larger in the shoulder region than the crown region.